


Reunião

by Accohen



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Percico - Freeform, pernico - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Nico respirou fundo e se transportou para a entrada do acampamento meio-sangue. Já sentindo vontade de dar meia-volta, ele colocou a máscara que ele levava em seu bolso, enquanto via a enorme faixa que estava pendurada magicamente no ar:“Festa de máscaras, aniversário de 10 anos. Venha comemorar conosco!“Nico respirou fundo novamente e, apenas com a promessa que ele havia feito a Hazel em mente, Nico passou pela faixa colorida e caminhou em direção às pessoas que se abraçavam e gritavam um no ouvido da outra, se balançando no ritmo da música.Tudo bem, isso já era demais para ele. Nico se virou, já se preparando para se transportar pelas sombras, quando deu de cara com um peito largo e musculoso que o fez cambalear para trás.— Olha o que você fez, seu--— Nico? Nico di Angelo? Ah, eu nunca esqueceria esses olhos negros.Nico olhou para cima e sentiu o ar fugir de seu peito.Ele não deveria estar ali.(Kinktober 2018)PS: Então, essa historia deveria ter sido algo smutt e sexo, mas acabou que está se tornando muito mais enredo e fluff do que o esperado. Então, tenha em mente é: 20% smutt, 20% fluff e 60% enredo. 100% Pernico é claro e talvez uns 5% Jacico.





	Reunião

**Author's Note:**

> Como vão todos? Como avisado anteriormente esse é um desafio proposto para o mês de outubro, mas que eu vou fazer agora, O Kinktober 2018! Que serão capítulos que se passam no mesmo universo e que tem uma certa continuidade. Será um capítulo por semana até completar 31 semanas, ou seja, 31 capítulos. E que poderão ser usados todos os prompts daquela semana ou apenas um por capítulo.
> 
> Prompt: 1. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks
> 
> Agora, sem mais delongas boa leitura.  
> E só para avisar, capítulo sem beta ou muito planejamento, geralmente digitados no mesmo dia da postagem, então vamos ver no que dá.

 

Nico respirou fundo e se transportou para a entrada do acampamento meio-sangue. Ele passou pelo dragão que guardava o velocino de ouro, já sentindo vontade de dar meia-volta. Deuses, ele nem se lembrava que tinha passado tanto tempo. Dez anos! Dá pra acreditar? Bem, Nico acreditava, pois ele tinha feito questão de se afastar. Depois que as coisas não tinham dado certo com Will ele não viu muito motivo para continuar ali. Ele poderia ver Reyna e Hazel o quanto quisesse, até porque o acampamento grego nunca tinha sido sua casa, e muito menos o romano. Mas se tem uma coisa que ele não era, era um mentiroso, ele tinha jurado para Hazel que iria aparecer na festa e era isso que ele iria fazer.

Revirando o olhos irritação e pegando a máscara em seu bolso, Nico a colocou no rosto e olhou para a enorme faixa pendurada magicamente no ar: “Festa de máscaras, aniversário de 10 anos. Venha comemorar conosco!“ Era o que a faixa dizia e o tema não poderia ser pior. Era verdade que desde a derrota de Gaia os monstros pareciam ter se acalmado, mas era necessário fazer uma festa por causa disso? Ele achava que não, mas mesmo ele passou pela faixa e caminhou em direção às pessoas que se abraçavam e gritavam um no ouvido da outra, se balançando no ritmo da música. Ele parou no meio da pista e observou os semideuses, franzindo a testa. Ele esperava que fosse uma confraternização com um banquete como aqueles que costumavam nas noites de vitória e não… isso. Ele se sentia no meio de uma rave, igual ao que ele costumava ir com seu ex-namorado.

Tudo bem, isso já era demais para ele. Nico se virou, já se preparando para se transportar pelas sombras, quando deu de cara com um peito largo e musculoso que o fez cambalear para trás e sentir quando um líquido caiu sobre ele. Em seguida, Nico sentiu mãos grandes e desajeitadas o segurarem pela cintura para que ele não caísse e um copo de plastico cair em seus sapados, derrubando o resto de bebida que havia dentro. E quando ele viu, já era tarde demais, o estrago estava feito. Sua camisa branca de linho lino e seus sapatos italianos estavam destruído; uma mancha enorme de cor carmim se formava contra o tecido sob sua barriga que se espalhava mais conforme o líquido descia e molhava o tecido, descendo por sua calças negras e sapatos de grife.

Ele parou de respirar e olhou para baixo, vendo como o homem que tentava o manter em pé tinha tido o mesmo destino, a diferença era que o homem vestia uma roupa completamente negra com a máscara do Zorro, assim, ele não teria o mesmo problema que Nico. O que o deixava mais irritado ainda. Nico sentia vontade de gritar, sentia vontade bater naquele idiota até que sua raiva passasse e até que ele descontasse sua ira por completo.

E quer saber? É o que ele iria fazer.

— Olha o que você fez, seu--

— Nico? Nico di Angelo? Eu nunca esqueceria esses olhos negros. E esse jeito invocado? Não tem como errar.

— Sim e você, quem é?

Foi quando Nico levantou a cabeça e encarou olhos verde-água e cabelos castanhos, clareados pelo sol. Ele sentiu seu rosto corando e seus olhos se arregalando comicamente. Ele não se lembrava de Percy ser tão alto ou ter a voz tão grave. No que ele tinha se tornado? Lutador de MMA?

— Não, não pode ser. Porque comigo?

Ele viu Percy Jackson gargalhando enquanto ainda o segurava pela cintura, e se sacudindo feito um cachorro na chuva. Era a chance dele, Nico não precisava daquilo. Ele desvencilhou das mãos de Percy e passou por ele, conseguindo chegar até a entrada da festa, se ele conseguisse dar mais alguns passos ele alcançaria o dragão e poderia se transportar…

— Ah, aqui está você. Você já está indo? Eu não consegui me desculpar.

Não, não! Ele estava tão perto. Mas, então, ele se viu virando e encarando Percy que agora estava sem a máscara. Ele tinha um corte nos lábios volumosos e uma barba bem aparada, bem do jeito que ele mais gostava. Entretanto, eram aqueles arteiros olhos verdes que sempre prendiam sua atenção. Não importa se ele tinha quinze ou trinta anos, Percy Jackson não tinha mudado nada.

Nico tirou a própria máscara, a colocando no bolso e arrumou os cabelos, os bagunçando mais ainda. Era um tique que ele tinha e que ainda não tinha conseguido se livrar.

— Você não precisa se desculpar. Está tudo bem, mas se você me dá licença…

Ele já ia se virando novamente quando Percy segurou em seu pulso, não o deixando se mover.

— Que coisa feia. — Percy disse e balançou a cabeça, abrindo aquele sorriso brilhante que faria sua versão de onze anos de idade a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. — Hazel não vai gostar de saber que você fugiu da festa.

Por um momento, Nico pensou em mandar Percy para o lugar que ele sempre quis, figuradamente, é claro. Mas a forma que Percy se negava em deixar ele ir era tentadora.

— Ela só vai saber se você contar. E além do mais, eu disse que iria vir. Não disse que iria ficar.

— Porque você não entra e toma um gole comigo? Eu tenho certeza que isso satisfaria todas as condições da sua irmã.

Sim, isso era verdade. Mas o que não poderia ser verdade era o jeito que Percy olhava para ele e a forma que os dedos dele acariciavam a pele em seu pulso.

O quê? De repente Percy era gay? Qual era a dele?

De uma coisa Nico sabia, ele estava curioso e Percy estava totalmente certo, Hazel ficaria satisfeita se ele socializasse como uma pessoa normal. E como se levado pela coleira, Nico deixou que Percy o levasse pela mão em direção a multidão de pessoas e passasse por elas, sentando em uma mesa com três pessoas já acomodadas.

— Maninho! Você veio… com o Percy? — Hazel fez cara de confusa, mas continuou sorrindo, o que o fez sorrir de volta. Hazel sempre trazia alegria para seu mundo nem sempre tão feliz. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e Percy se sentou ao seu, parecendo tão contente quanto Hazel. Ele acenou para Frank que segurava a mão de Hazel e sorriu para Jason que os observava com o sorriso de lado no rosto. Ele havia mencionado que tinha tido um ex-namorado e que esse namorado era Jason Grace? Tinha? Tudo o que ele admitiria é que não havia tempo ruim com o loiro e que, bem… eles viveram grandes aventuras, mas que quando Nico tocou no assunto sobre construir uma família o loiro sumiu mais rápido do que ar. E lá estava ele, Percy de um lado, que por algum motivo ainda segurava sua mão, Hazel que sorria para ele como se fosse o melhor dia da vida dela e Jason, que os observava, como se ele soubesse algo que o resto não tinha conhecimento. E de um certo modo, era verdade, Nico não costumava noticiar para mundo o que acontecia em sua vida privada ou amorosa.

— Tudo bem! — Percy bateu na mesa com a mão que não estava ocupada e esbravejou, o tirando de seus pensamentos. — Eu pago a primeira rodada.

E assim, as bebidas começaram a chegar e Nico esqueceu lentamente que não deveria estar sorrindo tanto, que ele não deveria estar tão perto de Percy, deixando que ele passasse as mãos ao redor dele e que não deveria deixar que Jason se aconchegasse em seu outro lado, agindo completamente inocente e não deixando que Nico ficasse fora da conversa, o papo sendo constrangedor ou não. Bem, parecia que essa seria a sua noite, ele só esperava não fazer muita besteira até que ela terminasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ficaria encantada se vocês me dissessem o que estão achando até agora.
> 
> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
